


From Death to Love

by amberhan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Comedy, Crime Scenes, Drama, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberhan/pseuds/amberhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has changed. His world full of death has never been so alive before. “If you are not able to beat him, join him.” That’s what Will decided. Follow the steps of Hannibal is now all what Will has. But something else seems to arouse in Will besides his killer side… something more personal, more… intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my original language… so I’ll apologize early for writing something wrong or writing something that could not make sense (because sometimes I will use Google Translator… you know…). Well, otherwise… enjoy it!

THE AWAKENING

 

          **H** annibal was glad not to have failed with Will as it was with Abigail. But Will had something that Abigail hadn’t: imagination. The brilliant mind of Will aroused immense curiosity in Hannibal, and also a certain obsession. Will was his masterpiece. His greatest treasure. 

          Will felt close to being a ‘God’ living with Hannibal. He had never felt so alive. During that quiet dinner, Hannibal’s pupil had prepared the dinner.

'This dish is surprisingly tasty. My congratulations to the young chief.' Hannibal said, giving a slight smile, impressed as Will did well preparing the dinner, raising his glass of wine celebrating the moment. Will finished cutting a small piece of meat, and then looked at his 'master' and smiled, picking up his glass raising it and said:

'I learned with the best.'

          They both smiled at each other, they took a sip of wine and resumed eating.

'Alana is suspicious about what Freddie Lounds said… about you and me…' Will said in a worried tone as he savored the dish.

'I know.' Hannibal said. And after a brief thoughtful pause, he continued. 'And she probably will tell to Jack.'

'I don't think it's necessary to do something about it-'

'I would never give this idea without your consent, Will.'

          They both stopped and looked at each other. Will looked down and smiled as if he had thanked the kindness. Hannibal knew that Will had feelings for Alana, not necessarily ‘feelings’ but more a physical attraction in which he valued somehow. So Hannibal would never do anything without Will’s consent. (Well... unless sleep with Alana, but this isn't the point...)

          Will looked surreptitiously at Hannibal, watching carefully how the doctor behaved at the table. And then he tried to do the same. Hannibal just looked briefly to his pupil, with an amused smile. Will looked back at his master and as he realized he was staring at him, he felt slightly embarrassed and his cheeks flushed slightly, making him look away. Hannibal smiled sweetly and stood up, going up to Will. Following Hannibal with the look, Will got confused. Hannibal rested both hands on Will’s hands, as if to guide him. Will felt Hannibal’s chest close to his back and for a moment he felt chills throught his body. At that time he turned his face toward Hannibal’s face, which was standing near, and stood looking at him with admiration.

          Hannibal was looking toward the dish explaining different types to cut the meat and other labels, but Will could neither pay attention to what the doctor was saying, just stood admired with the defined face of his master, he looked the way he talked, the way he guided him. Something inside Will was awakening, beyond his killer side, another sweet and kind side, possessive too, was rising within our little Will.

'… And so you let the meat more tender.' Hannibal said. At the end of the sentence, Will simply brought his right hand to the face of Hannibal, because he felt a great need to touch Hannibal. The doctor took a slight scare and pulled the face away lightly, like a reflex, and Will looked surprised. Will continued with outstretched hand, just looking at his psychiatrist, as if he was begging that he allow the touch. 

          Hannibal looked at Will for a while.

'Is there something on my face?'

'No… I just… I just wanted to touch you.' Said Will, lost in his own thoughts.

          Hannibal gently grabbed Will’s outstretched hand and kissed it kindly. Will watched the delighted act. Then Hannibal looked back at Will and gave him a smile. ‘Better go back to eating, or the meat will get cold.’ The doctor said getting up and going back to his place. Will felt his heart race at that moment, then grinned and went back to eating.

 

 

          Another tough day with Jack Crawford. Trying to give the right answer but the right answer without saying it, was something somewhat complicated for those two accomplices. Especially with the presence of Alana Bloom.

'There is no denying the fact that Freddie Lounds had more enemies than friends. Sooner or later it would happen eventually.' Will said, looking at the body of the journalist.

'What is strange is the place and time when this happened…' Alana paused. 'She told me certain things and… Then this happened…'

'What did she say to you?' Asked Jack.

          Alana looked at Will and then to Hannibal, and then looked back at Jack. ‘She implied that these two have teamed up. And are committing crimes. Together ‘.

          Jack snorted and then gave a loud and ironic laughter. ‘What a nonsense are you telling me, Dr. Bloom?’ Alana didn’t find it funny at all, just twisted his mouth and looked away.

'As I said before… Nothing is what it seems…' Said Will while walking around the corpse.

'I will not accept one more mistake. I was wrong about Will, almost messed up with Dr. Lecter, and now this? I will not allow it.' Jack said, turning to look at the body.

'But you could take this into consideration, Jack. Any idea is valuable at that time.' Hannibal said. Alana and Will both looked surprised to Hannibal. Will felt a slight threat, but calmed down quickly, because after all, his master knew what he was doing, then there was nothing to worry.

          Jack was surprised by that too. He paused, It was a thoughtful time. He turned back to Hannibal and continued to talk. ‘If you insist… I’ll send investigations… But I’m already saying it will be waste of time.’ And left the place.

 

 

'I would take you to your place, but I would like your presence for dinner tonight too, Will. Would you accept it?' Hannibal asked, as he walked through the snow alongside Will to his car. Will looked at Hannibal with a smile and replied.

'I was just expecting that question, Dr. Lecter. Of course I would. '

          Hannibal smiled back and continued walking. ‘Glad to know you enjoy my cooking.’ Completed. Will smiled and said almost automatically, as a boost:

'Well, not just your cooking, Dr.'

          Hannibal looked a little surprised at Will, thinking that all this admiration of his protégé could be turning into something more…

'Enchanted.' The doctor answered with a smile, openned the car door for Will and subsequently entered the vehicle to go home.

          Arriving at the psychiatrist’s mansion, Will had felt at home already and left the coat in the same place as always, Hannibal also had accepted Will as a ‘family’. Both went to the kitchen to cook together… Again. It became a habit.  _A bad habit_.

          Hannibal opened the fridge to pick the meat of the day though was a little surprised to see that his stock was low. Will soon remembered that he used a lot of meat to make his dish the day before… Because he commited many mistakes while cooking and had to repeat the dish several times.

'Oh, Dr… Sorry, I forgot to warn you that some of the meat burned while I was trying to prepare the best dish as possible for you yesterday… I…' said Will lowering his head, feeling extremely guilty, he never wanted to disappoint his master after all. Hanninal continued looking in the refrigerator and gave a slight laugh. Will looked confused and embarrassed at Hannibal.

'No apologies needed, Will. I know how you put your effort at it and worth it, do not worry. I really appreciated it.' Hannibal said with a smile, looking at Will. The fisherman smiled back with relief and admired by Hannibal always being so kind to him. Turning to look in the refrigerator, Hannibal continued to speak.

'We just need to fill it again.'

          At that moment Will’s eyes filled with brightness, he stepped quickly to the side of Hannibal and asked, like a child about to win a gift:

'Can I go with you? I know I can help you!'

          Hannibal looked at Will and saw those ‘bright puppy eyes’. He knew exactly what Will was thinking: going behind a victim, hunt it, murder it, leave a mark, grab the meat and eat it.

'Beautiful.' Hannibal said, feeling very proud of his protege. But Will was not 100% ready. Hannibal could not risk.

'Are you sure, Will?'

'Absolutely.'

          There was a pause.

'Do you wanna go that much?'

'Yes!'

'Do you wanna go that much to the supermarket??'

          Will was confused for a moment. Hannibal started laughing.

'Sorry, Will, haha, had to do that, could not resist…'

          Will was a little disappointed, but it was the first time he saw this playful side of Hannibal.

'I'm sorry, Will. But we still have some things to work before we start.' Hannibal said, with an affectionate look.

          Will stared at the doctor for a moment, and nodded his head in agreement. Despite the doctor have mocked with him, Will forgave him laughing together.

'You got me, Dr.!'

'Let's go to the supermarket, I need to buy other things anyway.' Hannibal said closing the refrigerator, heading toward the exit.

'Yes, sir!' Said Will, following him.

          Shopping together at the supermarket. They looked like husbands from each other. ‘Will, take the onions, please?’ ‘Dr., let’s take the chicken too, tomorrow I will prepare something with it.’ ‘I think we’re in need of detergent to the kitchen.’ ‘This meat is good?’ ‘I’ll take that lamp because the light of my lamp burned.’ ‘How about taking a little pepper?’

          Will and Hannibal could not deny that this moment was comforting. Both felt like… Humans. Only two common humans shopping. For Will, that moment was a chance to meet more other sides of Hannibal, the human side of him. For the monster side, Will already knew… he admired it and followed it. But seeing some of that sweet side, only made him more obsessive towards Hannibal. Now he wanted Hannibal for complete, the monster and the human, the doctor and the cook, the enemy and the friend.

          Both returned home and stored together everything they had bought.

'It's late. We spent more time in the supermarket than expected. Stay here tonight, Will. Tomorrow morning I take you home.'

'I'm flattered, Dr. If you have no problem… I agree.'

'You know you're always welcome here. When you need, do not hesitate to ask me. '

'Thank you.'

          They both smiled and then began to prepare the dish of the night. It was like a dance between two lovers, it was like making love.

'Wonderful.' Hannibal said, after both finished the  _boeuf bourguignon_.

'That was… Amazing.' Will said, impressed about what he could do with his few culinary skills, all with the help of Hannibal.

'I really hope to have many moments like that beside you, Will.' Hannibal said, taking a sip of wine. Will felt a slight warmth in his chest and his face flushed slightly. He just smiled, looking down.

'Me too, Dr.'

'I think in moments like that, you do not have to call me Dr. Lecter… You can be more intimate, Will.' Will looked back to Hannibal.

'Yes… Hannibal.'

          Hannibal smiled. ‘Good.’ He took another sip of wine. Will smiled to himself, flattered to have taken one step closer in the depths of the world of his master.

          After a nice dinner, Hannibal showed the guest room in which Will could stay. Showed him the suite, the bed, and all that Will could need.

'I think you brought no comfortable nightwear. You can use one of mine. I'll get it for you, meanwhile, you can bathe, I'll leave the clothes on your bed. '

'Thanks, Dr… I'd say… Hannibal.' Will said laughing. Hannibal smiled and left the room.

          Will put his stuff on the soft, large and extremely comfortable bed. Sat and stood a moment there. Thoughtful. Looked around and began to think that maybe he was destined to be what he has become. That that moment would happen with or without Hannibal. But he was lucky to have Hannibal to guide him. Will stood up and began to take off his shirt. At this moment Hannibal entered the room carrying the nightwear.

'Oh, sorry, thought you was inside the bathroom.' Hannibal said, turning to close the door again. Will ran to the door, shirtless, and opened it again.

'No! No problem… I…' Will not even understood why he did it. His face was extremely red and looked down. He still seemed he didn't realize what was happening to him. But Hannibal did. The doctor looked at the naked skin of Will from top to bottom. 'How beautiful.' He thought. Hannibal took a deep breath, as if to control himself. He took his free hand to the chin of Will and lifted his face. Will, still embarrassed, felt his heart race, but he kept quiet.

'Let it grow, Will. Let it dominate you until you can no longer control. When you understand what is happening… Come visit me… That I will welcome you with all… all my pleasure.' Hannibal said trying to disguise his heavy breathing. Will felt an immense and inexplicable urge to kiss Hannibal at that time. Both just looked at each other. Hannibal gave the clothes he had brought, Will grabbed gently Hannibal's hands that were carrying the clothes, he fondled them and grabbed the clothes. With a look somewhat seductive, even if unintentionally, Will replied with a smile.

'Thank you, Hannibal.'

'You're welcome.' Hannibal replied, smiling the same way. 'Good night, Will.' The psychiatrist said, turning to go back to his room. Will wanted to run behind Hannibal, give him a kiss, but just took a deep breath, thinking about what his master have said just now.

'Good night, Hannibal.' And he entered the guest room.

          Lying in the bath, comfortable with hot water in his body, Will closed his eyes and began to fantasize about Hannibal Lecter.

          “Hannibal was kissing all over his naked abdomen, below the chest to the navel. Thereafter, he gave hickeys until his private parts. With tongue the doctor started caressing Will’s cock, alternating with kisses all over his length.”

          Will kept his eyes closed, and moaned to himself, breathing heavily, involuntarily moving his hips forward and backward under the water. His imagination was so amazing in those moments as in the investigations, he felt it intensely, almost as if it were real. Without realizing it, he was masturbating thinking of Hannibal Lecter.

          “Hannibal start sucking hard Will’s cock as he held the doctor’s hair, helping to push down the throat. Hannibal’s hands caressed the entire Will’s chest while the blowjob, and with the other hand, Will stroked one these hands of Hannibal.”

          His breathing became faster and deeper as his hand stroked his penis faster. Will clenched his teeth trying to not moan so loud, he twisted his back, putting his head backwards, he did painful expressions with his face, but actually he was feeling an orgasmic pleasure throughout his body. He continued with this pace until he cum. Will grunted through clenched teeth, to prevent Hannibal to listen.

          He took a deep breath and relaxed. Amazing. That was unexpectedly amazing. Will passed his hands leading his hair behind and then looked at that ‘dirty’ water. ‘Great. I’ll have to bathe again.’ He said to himself.

          Upon exiting the bathroom before putting the garment, Will took the silk shirt of Hannibal’s nightwear, and put it on his face. He closed his eyes and smelled it. He kissed the shirt. Then he wore the silk pajamas. The silk slid over his body and it caused a pleasurable sensation. He put himself under the covers, put his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. ‘What the hell was that all about?’ He thought. Will knew he had no attraction to men, but the question was not it. The point is that he was attracted to Hannibal. Exclusively by Hannibal Lecter. Regardless if Hannibal were a woman or man. He wanted Hannibal entirely. His desire, his obsession, his soul feeding… Now it was Hannibal Lecter.


	2. The Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Will can understand a bit more about his own desires, with Hannibal's help. However Will wants to realize them, he is unable to move foward with it, and then Will reveals something to Hannibal that makes him want to help Will to achieve what he want. What they both want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my original language… so I’ll apologize early for writing something wrong or writing something that could not make sense (because sometimes I will use Google Translator… you know…). Well, otherwise… enjoy it!

THE EVOLUTION

 

          **T** he smell of fried bacon dominated the whole house and the scent soon arrived in the guest room where Will was sleeping. He opened his eyes slowly waking up quietly. Sat on the bed, put his curled hair back, sighed and looked toward the window. He squeezed his eyes slightly when he saw the light entering the room through the small openings of the curtain. He stood there, just looking at the dust in beams of reflecting light thoughtfully. It's been a while since Will hadn't a restful night of sleep like that.

          In the kitchen, Hannibal was preparing the breakfast. His day seemed more interesting with the presence of Will Graham at his home.

          In the room, still sitting on the bed, Will remembered what he had done the night before... during the bath. His face flushed and then he took both hands to cover it, running his hands all over his face. Even if he was alone in the room, he felt ashamed and wouldn't know how to face Hannibal Lecter when he went to the kitchen. 'And if he notice?' Will wondered. After snorted to himself. 'But how could he know? It's just to act normally...' So Will got out of bed.

          Bacon and eggs, pancakes with honey, cereals and milk.

'Pretty casual for Dr. Lecter's breakfast.' Will said arriving in the kitchen, seeing the dishes mounted on the breakfast table at the kitchen. Hannibal, who was on the stove, turned to his 'friend' and smiled.

'Sometimes casualness and simplicity are needed. Good morning, Will. Don't you like bacon and eggs?'

'Oh, no, I mean, I like it... I was just kidding.' Will said giving a slight chuckle.

          Hannibal chuckled lightly and went back to cooking. Will sat and watched his master cook.

'Did you sleep well, Will?'

          Before answering, Will remembered again what he had done. He was in the process of denial. He didn't want to accept that fact, but it was too late to deny. He just took a deep breath and answered.

'Yes. It was time that I had not such a quiet night like this. '

'Good. I'm happy with that.'

          Will continued to watch Hannibal. His hair, neck, shoulders, back... butt. (Why not, huh?) Everything on Hannibal was perfect. What a man. He was so manly, yet refined, elegant and somewhat delicate way. Will smiled involuntarily. 'I need this man.' Said his subconscious to himself. At that moment Will realized he was starting to get lost in his thoughts and then he tried to come back to himself, squeezing his fingertips on corner of his eyes for a while. He looked back at Hannibal and decided to ask something personal.

'Don't you feel alone in this big house?'

          Hannibal stood silent for a while. Will feared that Hannibal had not liked the question, but the doctor then tried to answer in a neutral way.

'Sometimes yes. But I have my hobbies.'

'For example...?' Will insisted. He wanted to know more about the personal side of Hannibal, without hesitating. He needed to know, needed a gap, a detail that really belonged to Hannibal Lecter and not to Dr. Lecter.

'Well... Reading, playing the piano...' Hannibal then looked back and saw the interested eyes of Will pointing in his direction. The doctor just came back to cook and continued talking. 'Cooking, of course... But why the question?'

          Will knew. Will knew Hannibal would try to push this issue for Will and try not to expose. 'Why?' Will wondered. The teacher (or former teacher) shrugged, looked away and said as if he had no intention behind such a question.

'I just got curious. Maybe I should find some commonality between us, I don't know... Because, after all what happened to us, we're doing well so far lately... I see no problem to try to approach again.' Will said, turning to look Hannibal.

'Glad to hear that.' Hannibal said smiling a little surprised with Will. 'So do you want to reduce the distance which our friendship is stuck, right?' Said the doctor, referring to what Will had said about their friendship while he was jailed.

'Was stuck. I think that distance has shortened dramatically recently...' Will corrected, then he continued. 'And if possible... I would shorten it even more.' Will finished, looking down. As if he had a bit sorry to have said that for Lecter that day in Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. Hannibal felt a certain joy hearing that. He smiled more openly turned to go put the eggs and bacon in the dish and said to Will:

'So I think we're going the right way.'

          Will looked back at his therapist and saw Hannibal saying that with a sincere smile as he pulled the fried eggs from the pan and put on plates. Apparently, Hannibal also wanted to get closer. In fact he always wanted to get closer to Will. But now Will want to approach the doctor, who seems still hesitating a bit, but it seems subtly accept that. Will smiled back and looked at his plate, feeling a little embarrassed after this 'pressure' on Lecter.

'Looks delicious.' Will said settling for breakfast.

'Let's eat so. A casual breakfast.' Hannibal said sitting next to Will, smiling.

 

 

          _"The morning sunlight touched those two naked male bodies thrown across the silk sheets of that big bed. Before he get up, Will was pulled back to bed, to lie back and was embraced by the strong arms of Hannibal Lecter. The former professor smiled and closed his eyes. The doctor raised his head and kissed Will's neck. Then he started kissing his shoulders and stroked Will's waist and abdomen. His hand soon reached the bare private parts of Will. With provocative caresses, Will opened his mouth slightly and took a deep breath, he opened his eyes slightly and looked into Hannibal's eyes, he gave him a kiss and continued to enjoy the caresses of his doctor between his legs. Slight moans came from his mouth, leaving Lecter aroused. Will could feel something growing behind him. Then he brought his hand to Hannibal's genitals and began stroking it. Both were panting and their bodies were in full horny._

_Hannibal nibbled, licked and kissed Will's ear, panting. Will breathed deeply and let out hoarse moans of lust. 'Eat me, Dr...' Will said like begging, with his throbbing cock. Hannibal, without delay, took Will's arm and turned the curly haired guy towards him, spread his legs and positioned Will so that he could penetrate him. Slowly, Hannibal entered his big phallus in that small and wet anal hole of Will. Both moaned. Not took too long for their hips syncronize the movements. And each time were getting faster. Will moaned loudly, outrageously, insanely. Feeling Hannibal inside and out of him, and his abdomen rubbing against his cock, let Will out of his mind._

_They kept the pace, the bed almost moved by the strong movement of their hips. The speed was increasing, breathing was becoming more shallow and rapid. Will grabbed the back of Lecter tightly and groaned loudly as Hannibal was getting deeper. Hannibal grunted as pouring his essence into Will. Both sighed with relief and pleasure. Hannibal relaxed over Will's body, and then kissed his mouth sweetly, stroked the curly hair of Will. Both smiled at each other. Hannibal laid his head on Will's chest and stayed there... Both resting."_

 

          Will woke up breathing heavily with dilated pupils of his blue eyes. 'Again.' He thought. In his lonely room in the company of his dogs, the young teacher sat on the bed and rested his elbows on his knees and put his hands to his face. He closed his eyes again and the whole dream came back to his mind. Then he took a deep breath, opened his eyes and stood up quickly, trying not to think about it. 'I need a cold bath...' Will said to one of his dogs. The dog just tilted his head.

          How long Will could stand? How long he could hold on towards Hannibal? Questions that made Will frustrated. Not just for not fulfiling his fantasies, but also wanting to deny them to himself.

 

 

          For Will, the days when he hadn't seen Hannibal Lecter, was like torture. What is he doing? Who's he talking about? What is he thinking? Questions that arose in his mind even when he not wanted to think about them. Unconsciously, it was as if Will wanted Hannibal belonged only to him, and nobody else had that right. But... Why? Will still refused and questioned while still fantasize about his therapist.

          Hannibal finally opened the door of his office and told Will to enter, as usual. Will leave his coat on the patient chair and got walking with his hands on his pants pocket to the window, and stood there, watching the outside.

'You seem quite thoughtful today, Will.' Hannibal started, after closing the door, sat in the therapist chair, and stood watching Will.

          Will sighed.

'I've been thinking... That maybe I'm getting too obsessed with something I shouldn't...'

'Something you shouldn't?'

'Yes... it doesn't seem... right.'

'When it comes to obsession, Will, there are no limits to anything. It's just you and what you want. You are both free to belong to one another. Even if only in your mind.'

'That's the problem. I don't want it to be only in my mind...'

'And what kind of obsession you think is that?'

'Well... First started with a simple sympathy of similarities... Then went to a mortal hatred... Then it became a certain admiration and now... Now I'm not sure what it is...'

'Love?'

          Will swallowed and lost focus when Hannibal said that word. Trying to get back to relax, Will laughed slightly and continued.

'Love, Dr.? That would be... '

'Sometimes when we're obsessed with something, nothing is more important than our obsession. We want it so much we want to be part of our own obsession, but sometimes we lost. Some kill themselves, some kill others, some go to therapy...' Hannibal gave a brief pause, looked away, and he spoke, as if he wanted to emphasize what would speak. 'And sometimes this is manifested in a sexual way.'

          Will took a deep breath, trying to disguise how uncomfortable he felt after hearing that. He hasn't had the courage enough to face the therapist yet, so he continued looking at the outside a little more.

'In a sexual way... that's ridiculous...' Will said laughing, trying to disguise that this wasn't his case.

'It may be. But we can see the other side. The fact that the human being is limited, cause to us the frustration, because in what way can we get closer to our obsession? How could it be part of it? Sex is one of the most intimate ways that a human being can have towards another human or something. Is not futile, by contrast, is the closest physical way we found to get closer to what we want.' Hannibal paused again, and stood with his hands in his pocket, began walking slowly toward Will. 'It is a most beautiful way to demonstrate your love for what you are obsessed than killing what you love or kill yourself for being weak.' Finished the doctor, stopping beside Will, near the window, watching him.

          Will spent time looking vacantly at the window, still absorbing all waht his psychiatrist had said. Then he laughed softly, feeling a little confused and relieved at the same time, and looked at the man beside him.

'For some reason, it was good to hear that...'

'Haven't you already fulfilled your fantasies, Will?' Hannibal asked, without hesitation, as he watched the outside.

          Will spent time looking at his therapist, surprised by the question. Then he frowned, looked down, getting a little awkwardly and tried to respond.

'I... haven't...' Said poor Will, feeling his face burn.

          Hannibal looked back at his protege and continued.

'And why not? Something prevents you from moving foward?'

          The patient tried to answer, but nothing came out of his mouth, then he turned and stood to walk around the room, away from where he was. Still with hands in pocket, Will started watching the books on top of the office as he walked, and said:

'I don't want to move on... at the same time I want. But if I want to proceed, I have to have an opening, a gap so I can go on...'

'An opening? What do you mean?' Hannibal asked, a bit confused and curious.

'I just can't go without being called... As much as my body beg for it, I try... I try to hold on and wait for this moment... Even if I'm not sure the door will open or not.'

'And why do you need this opening?'

'Because it would be rude... I'd be rude to invade, take what I want and go away... That's not what I want. I just want to come inside and... Stay there.'

          At this moment Hannibal felt a chill run down his spine. What he just heard was beautiful. Noting Will, Hannibal smiled and approached, rested one of his hands on Will's shoulder and said:

'Would you like a coffee?'

          Confused, Will looked at his side where Hannibal was.

'Coffee? Like this, so suddenly?'

'Yes, why not? I think I pressed you psychologically too much today already... You deserve a break. The coffee is my courtesy.' Hannibal said, smiling.

          Looking Hannibal for a while, Will raised his eyebrows, looked away and nodded laughing softly, feeling a little honored about the invitation.

'Ok, sounds nice to me.'

'Let's go then.' Hannibal said, leading Will to exit. 'I think we can move forward.' Hannibal thought, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite long, sorry! But thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Thanks!


	3. The Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are free to choose between right and wrong. We know that the right thing is what we must do… But it is not necessarily what we want to do." Hannibal said to Will. Between right and wrong, which one should Will choose? Will realizes something that clears his mind, and decides the direction he will take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.

THE CERTAINTY

 

          **'Y** ou hook up, I'll land him.' Jack's words came to Will's mind suddenly while he was enjoying a good conversation with Hannibal Lecter at the coffee shop. Then Will looked discreetly to his therapist, while Hannibal was mixing the sugar in his hot coffee. He felt a certain sadness. 'It's the right thing to do. But I don't want it.' Will thought, giving a sad sigh.

'Thinking about something, Will?' Hannibal asked, noting the dismay of his patient expression.

'N-no, I was just...' Caught by surprise, Will fumbled a bit, but continued. 'I was just analyzing.'

'Analyzing what?'

          Looking vaguely at his coffee cup, Will replied.

'Analyzing between right and wrong. What would happen if I chose the wrong thing...' Will felt sort of a sadness, causing him heavy breathing. It was as if this choice bring him a bad feeling. But when he thought about the right way, he had the impression that it could be much worse.

'You are already following the path supposedly 'wrong ', Will. But it is the right thing to do.' Hannibal said thoughtfully.

          Will gave a slight laugh, relaxing a bit.

'Ironic.'

          Hannibal smiled back and took a sip of coffee.

          Will felt like he was betraying. Betraying both Hannibal and Jack. It would be much easier for Will to choose his side if was not for one detail... The strange attraction he felt for Hannibal.

'We are free to choose between right and wrong. We know that the right thing is what we must do... But it is not necessarily what we want to do. If you choose the right thing, will you feel more sorry than when you choose the wrong thing, Will? '

          Hannibal's words did Will rethink about everything. 'What am I doing? What I want anyway?' He thought to himself intrigued. Looking a bit lost to Hannibal, Will said, turning to look at his cup .

'Maybe...'

'So choose what you want. Or find a way to hit both sides.'

          For Hannibal, Will was in doubt if he should really continue to following his steps or should tell everything to Jack Crawford. Logically, Hannibal tried to make Will chose to stay on his side, trying to make Will find a way both Jack and Hannibal came out winners, and Will could go the way he wanted.

'One way to hit both sides?' Will asked, a bit confused.

          Hannibal smiled.

'One way in which you can choose the wrong side, making the right also happen.'

          These words were repeated like an echo inside the Will's head. Then he smiled, as if a light had appeared at the end of the tunel.

 

 

          Jack was putting all his trust in Will. Hannibal somehow also trusts Will. It was a huge weight that Will was carrying on his back. 'I want to disappear.' He thought, lying on his bed while trying to sleep. He just closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

          "Will was almost falling asleep when a noise of a car engine woke him back. The headlights of the car came out of his bedroom window, making Will get up to look out the window. Dogs got excited and went straight to the living room's door. Will looked at the clock, which marked 3:14 am. 'Who the hell would visit me this hour?' Will asked to himself, a little annoyed, cause he was almost asleep. He grabbed his coat, put it on and went to living room's door. Then he opened the door and stared at the car parked in front of his house.

'Good night, Will.'

          Will got puzzled to see who had just gotten out of the car.

'Dr. Lecter?'

          Hannibal smiled and walked up close to Will. Confused, the fisherman, tried to calm his dogs, who were excited about the visit.

'Call me Hannibal, please, we are not at my office.'

'Oh sorry... Hannibal... uhn... What are you doing here at this hour? Did something happen?'

'Not at all. Sorry if I woke you up...'

'Um... Ok... By the way, it's cold. Come in.' Said Will, still not understanding the situation, opening the door to let Hannibal enter.

'I came here to listen to you, Will, I think you have something to tell me.' Hannibal said inside the house, taking his coat off, leaning it on his arm.

          At that moment Will felt threatened. He closed the door slowly looking at Hannibal. Wondered if Hannibal had discovered that he had not killed Freddie Lounds, and that would mean he was betraying him.

'I... I don't know what you mean...' Will said looking away. Not knowing what to do.

'Just tell me the truth, I tell you the truth.' Said the doctor calmly.

          At that moment Will looked deeply into Hannibal's eyes. It was like an opportunity to take away all the weight he carried by telling him everything. But he knew that if he did it, everything could be lost. But for some reason, he was not afraid to reveal everything and put everything at risk. Will decided to bet everything on it. He took a deep breath and started talking.

'I didn't kill Freddie Lounds. She is safe under the protection of the FBI. Jack thinks I'm trying to make you confess or show somehow that you are the Chesapeake Ripper... And when that happened, he would catch you.'

          Hannibal gave a slight laugh. Will looked confused and thought 'Why did he laugh? Did he get angry?'

'It was not what I was talking about, Will.'

'What?' Will asked, frowning, getting more lost.

'It's about what's in here...' Hannibal said, touching his index finger on the left side of Will's chest. He continued. 'This what you refuse to accept even knowing what it is. This prevents you from doing the right thing. Accept it, embrace it, tell me.'

          Hannibal approached Will and touched his face tenderly. Will just looked confused. Both looked deeply, Hannibal brought his face slowly next to Will's face, he quietly looked away to the rosy lips of the former teacher, and then turned to look back into the blue eyes of his patient. Will soon realized what would happen, and a slight nervousness overtook him, he opened his mouth slightly, taking a deep breath, he tried to say something but nothing came out. Will just looked at the Hannibal kissable mouth and involuntarily licked his own lips, and looked back at Hannibal, as if he was begging for a kiss. Hannibal smiled slightly. With the coming faces, Hannibal rested his lips lightly on Will's lips, at that moment both closed their eyes automatically, and Hannibal affectionately pressed his mouth against Will's mouth, giving him a lightweight and long kiss. Will felt his whole body shiver, his heart raced, a comforting heat warmed his chest, his breathing became deeper and his mind seemed to be out of his body. Slowly, Hannibal pulled away his face from Will's face. Still feeling the warmth of the soft lips of his therapist, a little scared, Will slowly opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

'Tell me, Will... What do you feel.' Hannibal said, still with his face close to Will, looking at him, caressing his face.

'I...' Will sighed, breathless and emotional. 'I... I love you, Hannibal. I love you.'"

          Will opened his eyes breathing heavy, as if he was desperate for air. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room. 'A dream?' He wondered, still somewhat scared. Will took a deep breath and ran both hands over his face, intrigued by what he just dreamed. His face was flushed and for some reason, he felt a certain joy.  _He was in love_. He could no longer deny. In love with a man...  _And serial killer_.

          He barely had time to recover, when someone came to his house. Will heard the noise of the car and the first thing that came to his mind: Hannibal. Will just jumped out of bed and looked outside, that it was lit by the morning sun. He grabbed his coat, put it on and walked hurriedly to the door of the living room. A certain excitment took care of him at that moment. Upon opening the door, the disappointment on his face was so remarkable that the visit, noting this, said something.

'I suppose I'm not the person you were expecting, Will...'

          Alana said.

          Will raised his eyebrows and looked away, trying to disguise this fact.

'Actually I was not expecting anyone.'

          Alana just looked at Will for a few seconds. She noticed a certain joy emerging from Will, a minimal one, but it was enough to be noticed, since Will always exuded loneliness, apathy and despondency.

'Something happened, Will?' Alana asked, finding Will weird and different.

          Surprised by the question, Will just looked back at Alana.

'No... Nothing happened... Why do you ask?'

'Well, you seem more happy than usual...'

'And is that a problem?'

'Oh, no! Of course not... I mean, good to you that you're happy... Uh, I just wanted to talk about the Freddie Lounds... murder.'

          At that moment the happy Will got away, and he got serious.

'You think I killed her?'

          Alana hesitated.

'That's not what I said, Will...'

'But that's what you thought.'

          An uncomfortable silence lasted for a moment. Both speak again. Alana said the relationship between Will and Hannibal was destructive. Will felt pressured, and what he just have heard let him extremely uncomfortable, and somewhat upset because subconsciously, he wanted this 'friendship' was accepted by others. He just picked up his gun and handed the hands of the psychiatrist and said:

'Practice.'

          Tension and looks after a little discussion, Alana left. Will lay back down in his bed. Intrigued. Confused. Angry. The fisherman realized how shook the disapproval of Alana about his relationship with Hannibal messed up him. 'Why?' Wondered. Then Will remembered the dream... the kiss... What he said to Hannibal.

'I love...' he said softly, staring absently at the ceiling of his room.

'No... No no no...' Will complained, running his hands over his face, closing his eyes tightly. 'I don't... I don't love...' He just couldn't say 'I don't love him.' At this moment Will took his hands away from his face and slowly opened his eyes. 'I do... love him.'

           _Finally_. Will now knew what was happening. Even though his pride was still denying this fact, Will was sure now. Just wondered how he let this happen. He turned on the bed and lay on his side. 'Why did this happen? Why him?' Will thought.

           _Will was always alone. Finding someone who can understand him was a blessing and a relief. A relief to see he was not alone in the world. Hannibal was always there to guide him. In a fragmented and difficult mind to understand, Hannibal was the only one able to understand it and organize it. (Also able to mess with it as he likes... but he was the only one who could do that, besides Will himself) Will realized that without Hannibal around, he would be alone in the world, as he always was._  'I need him.'

          Will just closed his eyes, not realizing that a tear ran down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be hot, babes. ;D  
> Leave kudos and comment please! Thanks!


	4. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will had fallen in love with Hannibal and it had changed the course of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.

THE REVELATION

  

 **A** series of events surrounded the life of the doctor and his patient. The pressure of Jack on Will only increased. Now that Will knew how Hannibal was special to him, the fisherman didn’t want to lose him to Jack. But on the other hand, he didn’t want to betray the FBI. So Will had an idea. Make Hannibal reveal himself to Jack, so Jack could see who was Hannibal and unravel who was the Chesapeake Ripper, and allow Hannibal to escape. So no one would take a loss.

          Will and Hannibal were alone in the psychiatrist’s office, warmed by the firelight of fireplace. Hannibal was drawing something on his desk while Will walked around the office. Will had to put his plan into practice, making Hannibal prove to Jack Crawford who he was. But it was hard to concentrate for Will, because he was alone with the person he wanted in a cozy and warm environment, a really conducive place to… make love. ‘Having sex with Hannibal.’ Will couldn’t get that idea out of his head, he couldn’t think of anything else. ‘What a bullshit!’ He thought. He walked around the office, sat in the armchair patient, talked a bit with Hannibal, then turned to walk again… All this was an attempt to get distracted and not think too much on that idea. Hannibal saw the restlessness of his pupil and just asked Will.

'You seem anxious, Will. Something happened? '

'I'm just having an idea.'

'And what idea would be?'

'Well…'

          Will began walking slowly toward Hannibal as he spoke. But even before he continue talking, Will approached the table and saw the drawing that Hannibal did. Hannibal looked at Will and explained him about Achilles and Patroclus. The fisherman felt honored somehow. Will knew he was referring to both of them.  _Is it possible to have a life by his side?_  For some reason Will had such a hope. But Jack was invading his mind again, making him return to himself. Will turned to the fireplace and said they would be caught. And then proceeded to tell his idea.

          Hannibal nodded. ‘I owe it to Jack. I’ll give him the Chesapeake Ripper.’

           _Mission completed_. Will took a deep breath. The first part of his plan had worked. Now he had to focus on the escape of Hannibal, considering Jack not to discover.

 

\---

 

          At FBI headquarters, Will talked to Freddie Lounds. He asked her to not write about Abigail Hobbs. Freddie also seemed to have some connection with the girl and seemed to understand Will. Will didn’t know this encounter could cause him many problems…

 

 

          Hannibal invited Jack to dinner at his house that week. He knew it wouldn’t be an easy night. At his office, Will helped him burn the files that Hannibal had saved for years practicing his profession. And then he found the notes on him. Will read some things, thought it was funny to read about his own psychological profile and threw them in the fireplace.

          Hannibal started down the stairs. Will looked at the back of Hannibal as he descended the stairs. He looked at him from head to foot, enjoying everything. The former teacher took a deep breath trying to control himself. Hannibal was carrying too many books, and fumbled a bit before reaching the last step, he tripped and dropped all the books he was carrying. Seeing this, Will ran up against Hannibal and grabbed the ladder, envolving him with hands up on the hands of Hannibal still holding the ladder, stopping him from falling. Even if nothing serious would happen, since it was only in the last step, Hannibal thanked courtesy of Will.

'Oh, thank you! I nearly fell…' Hannibal said, surprised at himself, laughing lightly.

'Y-you're welcome…' Will said a bit flustered, feeling his body touching directly on the doctor's back, and he could smell his scent and feel the warmth of his body. Will took a deep breath. He wanted to move his hand around that big body, feeling every part of it, but Will just backed away. But before pulling away completely, Hannibal came downstairs and held in one of his arms. Will, surprised, stopped and just looked at the therapist, confused. Hannibal turned and stared at Will, pulled him slightly closer through the arm he held, Will took a step forward, just following Hannibal. The doctor took his other hand to the nape of Will. 'What is he doing?' Will thought, breathing deeply, confused by what was happening. That closeness was leaving him a bit aroused. The doctor pulled lightly Will's nape close to his face, as if to hug, but it was just to smell it. Hannibal deeply inspired the fragrance and closed his eyes. The fisherman felt the breath right side of his neck, and a shiver ran through his body, Will closed his eyes in an attempt to control, breathing deeply through his mouth.

'Why…' Said Hannibal, still close, opening his eyes slowly. '… do you smell like Freddie Lounds?' He continued.

          At that moment, Will opened his eyes, and was somewhat frightened. Surprised and not quite knowing what to do, Will tried to explain.

'I… I can explain…'

          Hannibal tilted his head slightly to the side, and continued to speak.

'Is she alive?'

Not knowing what to answer, Will stayed silent. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Hannibal intimidated him somehow, but intimidated by his alpha, dominant and sensual presence. This left Will a bit lost on his own reasonings.

'Why did you lie to me?' Insisted the doctor.

'I…' Will couldn't explain. First, the idea was to trick him actually. But now things had changed,  _Will had fallen in love with Hannibal and it had changed the course of things_. But how would he explain that? It would be embarrassing.

'Will you not tell me?' Hannibal asked getting face to face with Will, just staring at him, stroking the face of the young fisherman.

          Will couldn’t say anything, he just opened his mouth but nothing came out. He knew how much it was bothering his therapist, how he was feeling betrayed, and how it all could be dangerous. All what Will didn’t want was a serial killer shaken emotionally in front of him, because Will knew that this could lead to a bloody end.

'If you don't tell me everything, I'll make you tell me, Will…'

'Will you kill me?' The FBI agent asked, a little desperate.

Hannibal smiled.

'Well… I will punish you for lying to me.'

          It only left Will with more scared. He was extremely vulnerable. He knew what Hannibal was capable of, but not how he would do this. He felt angry with himself for having been distracted by the passion he felt about the doctor, and forget the fact that his  _sweetheart_  was a serial killer. As it was difficult, Will tried to think to find some way to not letting Hannibal kill him.

'I'll explain everything… but remember that if you kill me, they will catch you, and I am the only one who can make you escape of them…'

'Are you asking me to trust you, Will?'

'Y-yes… just think-'

'I trusted you. You just throw the gift I gave you away… and do you want me to trust you again?' Hannibal said bringing his face closer to Will, slightly exalted.

          Will felt intimidated and looked away. It was hurting him inside. He didn’t wanted have betrayed Hannibal’s trust, especially after he realized that he loved him. Will’s mind was in a war between explain what was happening and the pain of bothering Hannibal.

'I'm sorry… I lov-' Before Will could finish speaking, the doctor reversed places with Will, in one swift motion, leaving the back of Will leaning against the stairs, he grabbed both arms of the former teacher and took them up, touching them on the stairs, and held them with a handcuff. 'Handcuffs?' Will questioned looking up, extremely surprised. It was really unexpected. Then he looked back at Hannibal.

'What are you doing??!'

          Hannibal just ignored, he ducked and held Will’s ankles to the edges of the stairs, one on each side and stood up. He arranged his hair which was falling over his eyes and walked away. He looked to Will who was totally helpless and trapped on the stairs, enjoying the scene, he just gave a slight smirk.

'Before deciding what to do to punish you… I'll do what I wanted to do for a long time with you, dear.'

'Are you going to torture me?' Will asked, a little scared, trying to release himself.

'Yes… But it's not the torture you're thinking…' said Hannibal, approaching again.

          Will frowned, getting more confused. Hannibal stood in front of Will and simply began to unbutton his shirt. Then opened the shirt, while running his hand all over Will’s chest and shoulders, to leave him a naked thorax.

'Where is Miss Lounds?' Asked the doctor as he passed his hands on Will's chest.

'A-at the FBI…' Will said breathlessly, feeling chills as Hannibal touched him.

'So Jack knows about it…' said Hannibal.

'Yes…'

'Tell me more.' Hannibal ordered.

          Will said nothing. Just looked at Hannibal, confused about his intentions, and soon this crossed his mind: “Hannibal will sexually abuse me. This is one of his fetishes, and he wants to accomplish it before throwing me away. He realized that I feel a great attraction for him and will take advantage of it. He will make me reveal everything, even about my feelings for him… He will punish me for having betrayed him, torturing me emotionally and sexually. This is the end. Completely humiliated.”

          Hannibal brought his face to Will’s neck, kissed it and then gave it a provocative lick. Will felt chills, it was extremely unexpected and it began to arouse him.

'W-what was that?' He asked, stammering, his face flushed, a little scared. Will felt nervous, because after all, the person he was in love was seducing him, and for a moment it made Will forget the problems and the dangerous situation he was in, making him think only of pleasure between him and Hannibal.

          Still with his face close to the neck, Hannibal raised his head slightly and whispered at Will’s ear, in a raspy, sexy voice deliberately to tease him.

'This is… my design.'

          Will shivered all over. Deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to resist that temptation. He realized that soon something between his legs would grow if it continued. The therapist was kissing Will’s neck, then went to shoulders… chest… navel. Will moved slightly, this time breathing through the mouth involuntarily enjoying the caresses of Hannibal and controlled his best to not let escape any moan of pleasure. The doctor just stopped. Will, completely immersed in the mood, opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal, who was down.

'Why did you stop?' Will said breathlessly.

'Because you didn't answer me.' Hannibal said, looking up.

          That was the torture. Tease Will until he can’t handle with that and reveal everything. Unfair and pleasurable. Will looked frustrated aside. He wanted that ‘torture’ to continue. On the other hand his rational side prevented him from speaking. But even Will being smart enough to circumvent the tricks that love preached, he was just a man. A man with heart, feelings… and desires.

'Jack and I were plotting it. I would be the bait, he would be the fishing rod… And you would be the fish. I confess I lied to you… In the beginning my intention was to pretend to be joining with you, for the end me and Jack catch you.' Will took a deep breath and continued. 'But now things have changed… With all this interaction with you… I saw how much we are alike… Dr. Lecter.'

          Hannibal stood up and put his hand on Will’s face.

'What made you change your mind?'

          Will looked deeply into Hannibal’s eyes. ‘I fell for you.’ That was what he wanted to talk but couldn’t. Will just stood panting, frustrated that he could not express himself. The doctor noticed the deep look, full of meaning behind his silence, but said nothing. He wanted to hear the explanation through Will’s mouth after all. Hannibal sighed, grabbed lightly Will’s nape and then continued with his ‘torture’. He approached and gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth. Will got surprised. It was the first kiss between them. Eyes closed, the doctor caressed Will’s face with his thumb. Will also closed his eyes, surrendering to Hannibal kiss. It was all he wanted most. Chills ran through the whole Will’s body. Hannibal stroked his hair as he kissed him, and soon opened his mouth leading his tongue into Will’s mouth, which corresponded, causing the tongue into Hannibal’s mouth. At first it was a slow and tender kiss.

          Both got face away quietly and looked at each other. Hannibal felt something different and comforting, he just looked kindly at his patient, enjoying the look of love of Will. Will forgot all the trouble he was in, and focused only in that moment that belonged only to those two, no one else. Passionate and filled with longing glances, both started kissing again, with tongue, though this time it was a provocative and passionate kiss.

          The doctor leaned his whole body over Will’s, holding his hair and the boy’s waist, while Will tried to grab Hannibal, but his arms were trapped, then Will just stood moving his whole body as the two kissed. Hannibal brought his hand up the Will’s ass and gripped it. Will moaned as he kissed the doctor, and realizing this gap of pleasure, the therapist smiled and turned his face away a bit, just to look at Will. Both were panting heavily and looked at each other, eyes of passion and desire. Hannibal took his other hand to the other parts of Will, and through his pants, he could feel a bulge growing between Will’s legs. Hannibal smiled and Will moaned when the doctor touched him there, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. Lecter began to unbutton Will’s pants, who was panting like crazy.

'Yes… Please…' Will said looking back at Hannibal. Begging him to touch him. That was what he wanted. Hannibal smirked and simply stopped doing what he was doing.

'No… Please, don't stop…' Will complained.

'You know what to do. If you want me to go on, tell me everything.'

          Will took a deep breath.

'What I have to tell, sounds ridiculous.' Will said, looking away, feeling his face flush.

'I wont judge. You know I wont.'

          Will took a deep breath again, and started talking.

'I never thought I'd find someone so different and yet so similar to me in this world… That was when you arrived. At first you seemed a pathetic psychiatrist…' Will said, chuckling. Hannibal raised his eyebrows and gave a light laugh, and continued to listen. '… But over time I saw that you was not as futile as well, and for the first time, I thought I had found a friend.' Will said, looking to the side thoughtfully, with a slight smile on his face.

          Hannibal felt a bit thrilled to hear Will say ‘friend,’ it was what he always wanted to hear, but the doctor managed not to show emotions, and just continued to listen to his dear ‘friend’. Still looking aside, Will continued.

'But unfortunately, this friend was a serial killer… He was the enemy who I was hunting during that time. You used me, made people believe that I was crazy…' Will paused, looked back at the doctor seriously. '… And all that was turning into a deadly hatred. All I wanted was to kill you. I lost count of how many times I fantasized I was killing you.' Will laughed and continued. 'At that moment I decided to take my revenge. Since it was hard to defeat you, why not join you? And who knows so I could pick it up and show everyone how bastard you were.'

          Hannibal felt a bit offended, but continued to listen. Will turned his gaze to the side.

'That was when I returned. I returned determined to defeat you… and then I've tried to join you. I went back to therapy, tried to understand what was going on in your head… And then you invited me to participate a little more in your life… And that's when everything changed.' Will looked back at Hannibal. 'I began to see the other side… About how much you understood me and cared for me… I…' Will hesitated for a moment. 'I began to see you as an alibi… And I realized I couldn't live without it. I realized how much I'm lonely without you.' Said the fisherman, breathing deeply. Hannibal also took a deep breath. For him, it was like listening to a beautiful orchestra, it was something that touched his heart somehow. One of the few things that could still touch it. Will looked down as his face got flushed. 'But… The biggest problem is that all of this resulted in a feeling that I never have thought would hit me again…' Will then turned to look deep into the Hannibal's eyes, took a deep breath. 'I ended up falling in love with you… Hannibal.' Will finished, extremely emotional, nervous and relieved in a way, with eyes full of tears.

          Hannibal took a deep breath, as if to hold his emotions. He brought his hand up to Will’s face again and stroked, looking him fondly. Will bit his own lips in an attempt to not shed tears, but it was in vain. A tear trickled from his eyes as he looked at Hannibal. With a crying voice, Will said: ‘I’m so sorry. I just wanted to find a way to put an end at all of this… So Jack could see who you are and you come out unscathed. I expected everything to be fine with that…’

Hannibal also couldn’t hold back the tears and left one to escape him. He sighed, trying to calm himself to speak.

'You could have told me. I would have understood, Will.' Hannibal said still stroking the face of his patient.

'I've tried… But I denied myself… So I couldn't say anything…' Will said, looking down.

          Hannibal led his hand to his chin and lifted his face carefully, doing Will look back at him.

'I forgive you.'

          At that moment Will’s heart sped up, and his eyes shone even more.

'We can start from here, Will.' Hannibal completed being extremely affectionate.

          Will got more thrilled to hear that.  _Does this could be the beginning of a new life for him? A life beside Hannibal?_  The doctor brought his face closer again and this time kissed Will slowly, loving way, sweet, gentle, closing his eyes as if he were dealing with a girl who had never been kissed before. Will felt the care that Hannibal was having to kiss him, and just closed his eyes. This time it was more a sentimental kiss than a sexual one. Sweet and delicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hot... but the next one will be hotter, oh yes ;3
> 
> Leave kudos and comment please! Thanks!


	5. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally managed to say about his feelings to Hannibal. It wasn't a novelty for the doctor, but Lecter has accepted Will's feelings and welcomed them with open arms. Will wanted to know about what Hannibal felt for him... but didn't know if he should push him about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to take a long time to post this chapter... My laptop had broken... but now it's back! 
> 
> And some notes about chapter 4, about the time:
> 
> On the last chapter Jack was going to dinner at Hanni's house at that same night. On this one passed more than one day until Hanni's dinner party, so I apologize for this. I've already fix it (I've changed this sentence "Hannibal invited Jack to dinner at his house that night." to this one "Hannibal invited Jack to dinner at his house that week." on the chapter 4 to fit at this present one). Sorry! I hope you forgive me x3
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.

THE ANSWER

 

          

          **W** ill was naked, completely naked, resting one arm on the bench of the fireplace, watching the flame, while waiting Hannibal to back. He smiled fondly at himself. He still couldn't believe that THAT had actually happened... Hannibal returned with two glasses of wine in his hands and stood behind his pupil to observe him. 'A work of art.' The sculptural Will's body let Hannibal delighted with every detail of curves and muscles. Will's thoughts were subtly interrupted by the smooth voice of the physician.

'Here is your wine, Will.'

          Will briefly looked back and there was Hannibal Lecter smiling, shirtless, just wearing unbuttoned slacks and open belt like if he had just dressed it, holding two glasses of wine, which one he offered for Will. The young man smiled tenderly at his doctor, enjoying that privileged view, and then took the glass, thanked him and turned back to the fireplace. Hannibal approached Will, involved him with his free arm, while his other hand was holding his glass, leaned his chin on the boy's shoulder while he was half embraced behind Will, both looking at the flame of fire.

'I hope you have learned your lesson after this punishment, Mr. Graham...' Hannibal said, joking.

          Will giggled, blushing.

'If the punishment will always be like that... So I'll never learn the lesson, Dr. Lecter...' Will said amused, taking a sip of wine.

          Hannibal smiled. He liked the shy and bold way of Will. It was cute and attractive.

'How do you feel?' Hannibal asked sweetly.

'Incredibly amazing...' Will said blushing his face, watching the fireplace. 'At the same time a little awkward... different... It was the first time with a man after all...' Will complemented, giggling shyly.

          Hannibal giggled sweetly.

'I'm happy to be your first, Will...' The doctor said, stroking Will's curls.

'First man.' Will emphasized. Even after having sex with the doctor, he felt shy when Hannibal touched his hair. 'Have you... ever been with another men, doctor?' Asked the agent, shy but provocative, looking to the side, into Hannibal's eyes.

          The doctor smiled weakly at Will and looked to the fireplace, took a sip of wine, looked thoughtful, as if memories come into his mind at that moment.

'In Lithuania when I was a teenager... Life was not very easy at the orphanage where I lived...' Will was surprised by that revelation, and felt guilty because his intention was only to tease him and not make him remember bad moments. 'You don't need to tell me if you don't want... S-sorry for the ques-'

'No, Will... It's ok. I want to tell. I've never shared it with anyone... '

Will was silent. He just nodded and gave a gentle smile. Hannibal smiled at Will and looked back at the fire.

'It was an orphanage for boys... The elders were usually scaled to help employees, including giving orders. They liked to show their dominance over the youngest and weakest ones...' Still watching the fireplace, Hannibal got a serious expression on his face, and continued talking. 'I was 13... I wasn't yet very strong, I was just a growing boy... At that day, one of the monitors said I couldn't have dinner if I didn't let him touch me...' Hannibal paused, took a deep breath. He felt uncomfortable, not for being a bad memory, but felt ashamed because of Will. The young fisherman turned and stood facing his therapist. With his free hand, Will reached Hannibal's face and stroked it tenderly, looking deep into his eyes. 'It's enough, Hannibal. Don't push yourself too much...'

          The doctor looked at his patient, impressed by his lovely kindness. He smiled and kissed Will fondly. Will smiled.

'Is he alive?' The agent asked playfully, while his lips was still touching the Hannibal ones.

          Hannibal laughed lightly.

'He is not. He killed himself after being violently molested by some Russian soldiers.'

          Will raised his eyebrows in surprise with such a information. For some reason Will was relieved to know that Hannibal had not killed this guy. Learn about the difficult Hannibal's youth did Will understand certain things about his beloved man. Hannibal was aware that Will would psychoanalyze him... But he wanted it, wanted Will to see him.

'You're just... So interesting...' said Will, getting more delighted as he knew more about his therapist. 'You managed to seduce me twice...' He said laughing, remembering when he met Hannibal Lecter for the first time, and this time when he tried to hand him to Jack. Will felt embarrassed. He had been driven by the doctor again. But this time was not as blind as the first time, this time Will could see him, understand him... and love him.

          Lecter smiled, understanding what Will was referring to, also remembering how he felt interested and curious when met him.

'But after that, at the university, I had an affair with a very handsome and elegant French guy.' The therapist said, with a provocative air.

'Are you trying to make me jealous?' Will said, joking.

          They both laughed. Hannibal raised his glass of wine for a toast. Will did the same while both were half embraced.

'To us.' Said the doctor.

'To us.' Said the fisherman.

          They toasted the glasses and took a sip of the wine, half-naked, embraced, next to the fireplace's warmth.

 

 

          Jack continued to press Will, but Will didn't seem to give much attention to what his boss spoke. The young agent seemed distracted, his mind seemed far away. And it really was. Will could only think of last query he had with his dear therapist... He took a deep breath to control his arousal, because he remembered what he did with Hannibal last night.

'Will Graham!' Jack called aloud, sitting in his chair in his office.

          Across the table, sitting in the chair, Will got a fright and blinked abruptly looking immediately to his boss, who seemed impatient for the distraction of Will.

'Were you even listening to me?' Jack asked, a little annoyed.

"I uh... More or less... S-sorry...' Will said, confused.

          Jack sighed trying to keep calm.

'Look, Will... The finale is coming... I know it is being stressful... But this is the only chance to catch him.'

          Will looked at Jack and nodded. He felt a certain guilt. Jack was a good man and Will didn't want to betray him. He knew that if he sided with Hannibal, he would be betraying Jack, Alana, the FBI, even Beverly, who ventured for him, believing in his words when all were against. 'I've already picked my way... I can't go back...' Will thought, feeling angry with himself for that small regret he felt about his choice.

          Crawford looked briefly at Will wrists, which were slightly showing up due to his sleeves rolled to the elbow. He noticed reddish marks on them, as if they had been stuck for something for a long time, something like...

'Handcuffs? These are marks of handcuffs on your wrists, Mr. Graham?'

          Will looked at his wrists and noticed the marks and instantly covered them unfolding his sleeves. He completely flushed at that moment. _Yes, there were marks of handcuffs, Hannibal ones._ Jack noticed the flushed face of his subordinate, and soon 'understood' the situation. He laughed lightly.

'Wow, even in those moments you find time for these affairs huh? Haha!'

          Will coughed getting surprised by the comment from his boss. He felt his face heat up, and tried to hide the shame.

'Th-this is not what you are thinking, Jack, I...'

'That doesn't matter.' Jack interrupted, getting serious again. 'Hannibal thinks you're his man... I think you're mine.'

          Will cleared his throat and took a deep breath, still feeling embarrassed, trying to focus on what Jack was talking about.

'When the moment comes... Will you do what needs to be done?'

          Will paused and looked deeply into Jack's eyes, as if to say something. 'I'm sorry, Jack. But I won't.' This was what the young agent wanted to say, but didn't. Will just gave a weak smile and said:

'Oh yes.'

 

 

'Oh yes!'

          Will groaned loudly as Hannibal penetrated him. Will was lying on the doctor's bed, between rumpled silk sheets, slightly forcing his head back, with eyes closed, breathing loudly, slightly sinking the soft pillow on which it relied. He brought his arms up and grabbed the sheets tightly, littering the bed. Hannibal was pounding his hips between the open legs of the young agent, making his cock go in and out quickly from inside Will's tight pink hole. Hannibal bent over Will, gasping, making a few strands of his hair falling over his face, leaving faces closer so he could look directly into the blue eyes of the boy. Gasping, Will looked at Hannibal with that expression of pain and feeling of pleasure, he smiled provocatively leaving the doctor more horny than he already was. Hannibal, breathing with the mouth, gave a amused smile and began to speed up. The doctor put a hand to the boy's face, stroked and kissed him while they were both breathing causing loud moans while kissing.

          While they exchanged caresses, provocative looks and insane pleasures, something crossed Will's mind. _Hannibal loves him? What do the doctor feel for him?_

'Han... Hanni...' Will said, panting, trying to gently get away from the doctor's face so he could speak.

          With difficulty, Hannibal took his face away gently and looked a bit confused at Will, breathing heavily, subtly slowing the movement of the hips.

'Wha... What is it, dear? Am I hurting you?' The doctor asked, a little worried, thinking that maybe he could be being too 'wild' for that body which still wasn't used to practice that 'habit'.

'No... I just...' Will hesitated. _Would it be the appropriate moment for him to ask, 'Do you love me?' to Hannibal?_   Will rethought. _No._ He did not want to make Hannibal feel pressured. This could make him retreat after have coming so far with that relationship. 'Gradually things will fit in...' Will thought as if consoling himself, hoping that Hannibal told the answer naturally. ' _I wont press him._ ' Then he just smiled and covertly involved Hannibal's neck with both arms.

'I just wanted to look at you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me apologize (again)... Sorry about the part Will was talking to Jack, and right after he was just fucking with Hannibal... This make him look like a jerk. But (unfortunately) it was my intention, to show how selfish we could be when It comes to love. Ya know, he's just a man in love.
> 
> Next chapter wont be hot, sorry... but we'll see some things on Hanni's view. ;D
> 
> Leave kudos and comment please! Thanks!


	6. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal realized that his curiosity about Will had changed. Before, it didn't matter the method, if it would be harmful or not for Will, Hannibal did everything for his own interest, pretending to be prioritizing the welfare of the young agent. Now the welfare of Graham seemed to have become a priority indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let's see what Hanni thinks about his lil Will. ;3
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.

THE DOCTOR

 

          **H** annibal seemed excited. Little did he know that something had changed in him because of Will. _Love? Or just a new curiosity?_ Who knows. 

          After a good bath, Hannibal and Will were having dinner in the large dining room of the doctor.

'We can go now.' Hannibal said without hesitation, with some excitement.

          Will looked surprised to Hannibal with that.

'Go home, feed your dogs... Leave a note for Alana and Jack... And never see them again. Almost polite.' He said smiling.

           Will laughed lightly. It was not a bad idea. But it wouldn't be fair to Jack Crawford.

'So this would be our last supper.' The fisherman said, taking a sip of wine, not taking the idea too seriously.

'I mean it, Will.' Hannibal said, gently putting his hand over Will's hand that was on the table.

          _What's wrong with him?_ Will thought, confused, looking at the doctor.

'I think it wouldn't be polite, Hannibal... I mean... After all Jack was a good friend. We owe this to him... to honor him, don't you think?' Will said a little confused, looking to the doctor like a puppy.

          Hannibal soon recognized his selfishness. He was always polite to the people who lived around him. (Except with the rude ones, of course.) He realized that such selfishness was provided by his current relationship with Will Graham. Nothing mattered but the empire that Graham and Lecter were to build together... Even great friend Crawford. 'What is it?' He wondered thoughtfully. Hannibal Lecter would never leave out a detail like that, unless he wanted. Lecter was surprised by himself and just smiled back at Will.

'It is true. Sorry for the discourtesy.'

'Well...' Will paused, laughing lightly. 'You should apologize to Jack...'

          The doctor laughed lightly and pulled away his hand on Will's hand and took his glass of wine.

          Suddenly Will's phone rang. Will grabbed it. It was Jack.

'Oh... Excuse me...' Said the fisherman, wiping his mouth with his napkin, looking at Hannibal, taking the phone to his ear.

          Hannibal nodded smiling and continued watching Will.

'Hi Jack.'

          The doctor returned to take his wine. At that moment he saw how Will was engaged in his profession. - Parallel to the Chesapeake Ripper case, Will helps Jack to solve several other cases, and he was always being pressed. - But Will never complained. It was beautiful to see Will concentrated, talking to his boss, trying to solve the case. He certainly had sacrificed his sanity, his tendency to kill and all other disturbances to save innocent lives. His empathy was his best gift, he wore for a noble cause and Jack had recognized it, calling him to help in the cases. 'Does he deserve to have it all taken away from him?' Questioned the doctor thoughtfully as he sipped the wine. Because if 'take off' it from him, nothing would be left over for Will definitely... unless Hannibal. 'That's not fair. But what is fair anyway?' He thought. The doctor got puzzled by that.

'Sorry... It was Jack...' Said Will, a little terrified, putting the phone back in his jacket pocket.

'What happened?' Hannibal asked worriedly, noticing Will's expression.

'It was about a 23 years old boy found dead in bed in a motel... He was on all fours on the bed, being supported by ropes attached to the ceiling to keep him in that position... with... with his own genitalia on his mouth, which was cut off from his body and placed there...' Will paused and took a deep breath. Hannibal frowned, finding it extremely disgusting. 'There was also... a deer antler attached on his... anus.' Will finished, breathing deeply, trying to disguise the disgust he was feeling about this case.

          Hannibal took a deep breath, leaning on the back of the chair.

'Sorry... This information was really... gross...' Will said staring at the table.

'It's ok. It's your job anyway. Well... This sounds like a revenge. Rape revenge maybe?' Said the doctor, looking thoughtfully at Will.

'No...' Will said, puzzled. 'This is... Humiliation. They knew each other... They were very close. That's why both were at the motel... The deer antler in that place says something about the killer...'

          Hannibal looked closely at Will. It was something really amazing to see him use his empathy. Will looked like an artist.

'The killer must be a man... a disgusting homophobic.'

          The doctor was surprised with that conclusion. And also disgusted. Rude. Hannibal would never forgive a murderer like this.

'Are you sure?'

'The evidences Jack told me are saying it to me. But I'll just be sure when i see it.'

'Have Jack asked you to go there?'

'Yes...'

'Oh... You should go then... I don't mind, Will. You could have left here since he called you, dear-'

'I didn't leave yet 'cause... Can I... Can I get a kiss?' Will said, with ruddy, shy and needy face, looking at Hannibal, as if asking for a consolation... not in a sexual way, in a sentimental way.

          Hannibal realized how much had been hard for Will endure it all alone. Even now with his support, Will looked nervous and vulnerable. Will had said that he had begun to see the psychiatrist as an alibi, and there was the proof, right before Hannibal's eyes. _How was before this? Poor Will._ In the end Will also 'eliminated' the rude ones of the world... not as Hannibal, but with the same purpose. Hannibal then smiled and got up and went over to Will. He held his hand to lift him too. The agent rose from his chair and won a tender kiss from Hannibal. Right after the doctor immediately hugged Will. A tight hug.

'I'm here for you, Will.' Lecter said, tenderly caressing the curls of the little man.

          Will was surprised for a moment, but soon he hugged Hannibal tightly, closing his eyes. 'Thank you.' He thought, emotional, unable to speak.

 

 

          Jack and Kade Purnell, from the Office of the Inspector General in FBI Oversight, were discussing the intervention at the home of Hannibal Lecter.

'You crossed the line, Jack. We have evidences that he is not the murderer, and yet you want to break into the house, armed with snipers, and everything? He can sue you for it! '

'I just need one more intervention... Will and I are sure that this will prov-'

'Will is an undercover FBI profiler psychopath, who is leading Hannibal to kill you.'

'It's the opposite, Will and I are in danger-'

'Enough. You are suspended, Jack. And do not insist.'

           Jack could not believe what had just happened. He no longer had the support of the FBI. He risked the lives of his subordinates, his career and his life for this case. He wouldn't give up... Even if he was alone, Jack will move on.

 

 

'It was terrible.' Said Will through the cellphone, lying on his own bed, petting Winston who was lying beside him.

'I could imagine that. How are you now?' Asked Hannibal, also lying on his big bed with a book in his lap.

'After a hot bath... Get the pampering of my puppies... And hear your voice... I'm better.' Will said, smiling.

          Hannibal smiled.

'I could make you feel even better if you know what I mean...' The doctor said, hinting at something.

          Will giggled and blushed.

'I'd love to. But... tomorrow wont be an easy day... We should only rest.'

'Yes...'

          Will found it odd that Hannibal not have made any comment on the case in which he had just spoken about.

'Won't you... ask me what I saw there?'

'Oh...' Hannibal realized. Unconsciously, Hannibal didn't want to bother Will with that, he knew it was a tough day for him, so he tried to change the subject. Soon the doctor realized that his curiosity about Will had changed... Knowing what were the visions of Will seemed not to be interesting anymore since Will didn't like them... Knowing how Winston was seemed to be much more significant 'cause Will loves his dogs. Everything seemed to revolve around the welfare of Will now. 'So, what did you see?' Hannibal asked politely.

'Well...' Will took a deep breath. 'It's worse than I thought. The killer is like a Don Juan... He attracted the boys for a 'special night'... And after make them fall in love with him, he humiliated them... and then killed them, making them feel ashamed for who they really were... right on their deathbed.'

          Hannibal felt discomfort at that. Do not have a reason to kill something... Without any essence... It was something empty, vague, _rude_.

'I know you want to eat it, Hannibal.' Will said, joking.

'In a bad way.' Said the doctor, also playing.

          Will laughed out loud. Hannibal laughed at Will's laughter. Will always carried the burden of a brilliant mind alone, like Hannibal. Will could think like the Chesapeake Ripper, but he wasn't like him. The difference lay in the fact that Will had no reason to kill... no deep and abiding reason. The case of Randall was self defense (with some exaggeration) but it was just a tool for approaching the Chesapeake Ripper. _Well, he had a good reason to kill Hannibal, but even with that he didn't perform such a task._ Will saw the best of Hannibal and Hannibal was realizing the best of Will.

'You're so amazing, Will. Just keep that way.' Hannibal said, smiling.

 

 

          Sitting in the front seat, in a strange house, where she was 'hidden', Bedelia took a deep breath and started talking.

'He's like an angel. Will is able to see the light in a dense darkness, where all are blind.'

          Hannibal smiled.

'Indeed. He could see it in me.'

          Bedelia tilted his head slightly to the side, looking at Hannibal, analyzing him.

'You tried to change him, but in the end he seems to have changed something in you...'

          Hannibal just looked at the Persian carpet of the room.

'I changed him... And he changed me. And I accept this.'

'So that means you forgave him.'

          Hannibal looked back at Bedelia. She was insightful. He just smiled slightly.

'I forgave him because he apologized to me... before it was too late.'

'Being polite.'

'Yes.'

'Then there is nothing more to reciprocate or charge. The reckoning is done.'

          Lecter got silent. At that moment he thought about Will.

'Not yet.' The Lithuanian said thoughtfully.

          Bedelia frowned slightly, getting a little confused. Hannibal seemed to have missed something.

'What do you mean 'not yet' ?' Questioned Bedelia.

'Will is fully willing to sacrifice his career, his future, his dignity... for me. I can see it in his eyes...'

'Do you want to thank him for that?'

'I just don't want to take this from him. He doesn't need run away... He doesn't deserve it...'

'You are judging him... personally.' Bedelia said, a bit surprised by that. Since for Hannibal, people were just part of his game. But Will was not a piece of the game... He was also a contestant who competed at his side.

           Hannibal looked Bedelia. _Indeed._ The man took a deep breath. The blonde continued to speak.

'What are you thinking to do to not take these virtues from Will, at this timing? He is already with you, he depends on you. For him...' Bedelia paused and looked deeply into Hannibal's eyes, and continued. 'You're all he has. Or what he thinks he has... So he risked his own future, his dignity to follow you, Hannibal. He will not be convinced. Not now.'

          Hannibal looked down. Bedelia could see a period of sadness coming from his colleague. And did not seem planned.

'I will do what is necessary to make him stay.' Hannibal said, letting a tear dribble down his face.

          _The end is near._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda boring to write... maybe to read too, quite long, idk, but it was needed :/
> 
> And sorry about the murder scene =x Please, don't think I'm a homophobic 'cause I'm not, I support so much LGBT rights! I just thought about something that Hanni and Willy could get angry and disgusted together, so I had this (insane) idea. xP
> 
> For the next chapter we'll have some hot scenes... and bloody stuff D:
> 
> Leave kudos and comment please! Thanks!


	7. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whenever Hannibal kissed him, Will felt all his problems have disappeared. It was as if he was pulled into a world where there are only Hannibal and Will... and anyone else. It was never enough. Will always want more of this world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last chapter note I said this one would be bloody... BUT I decided this one will be just 'love'. So enjoy it!
> 
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.

THE LOVERS

 

          **T** he morning was cold. Will walked with his dogs around his house. The weather was cold, but the warm sunshine warmed the bodies. Yet, the agent wore his gray coat and his black scarf. Will sighed, making steam in cold, thoughtfully. _Tonight... would be the moment._

His dogs just ran to the porch of the house when they got back. In front of it, there was a black car parked, and beside it there was a mature, manly and elegant posture man standing there. Will felt his heart race, and he just smiled.

'Hannibal... What a surprise. Were you here too long?' Will said as he approached the doctor.

'Good morning, Will. Actually I just arrived. I brought something for lunch.' Said the doctor smiling, raising the shopping bag he had just made, showing for Will.

          The agent frowned smiling.

'Will you cook for me?'

'We can cook together.'

          Will finally reached Hannibal and stopped in front of him, breathing deeply. He looked fondly and gave a tender smile. The doctor smiled serenely and put his free hand on Will's face. Will looked instinctively to Hannibal's lips, and then looked back at the eyes of the Lithuanian. Lecter's face came closer and took a tender kiss on Will, who closed his eyes automatically. Both faces got away for a moment, but then turned to kiss again.

          Whenever Hannibal kissed him, Will felt all his problems have disappeared. It was as if he was pulled into a world where there are only Hannibal and Will... and anyone else. It was never enough. Will always want more of this world.

          Both walked away slowly. Will took a deep breath trying to catch his breath. And back to the real world. Hannibal did the same more subtly. The two looked at each other and gave a smile at each other. Unexpectedly, Will embraced Hannibal, like a child, with arms under the arms of the great man, leaning his head to the side in one of his shoulders, his eyes closed with a broad smile on his face.

          Hannibal was slightly surprised by that, and raised one of his eyebrows smiling, thinking this attitude was extremely... cute. Yes, he found it very cute. The doctor then hugged Will and gave him a tender kiss on him forehead.

'Sorry...' Said Will, looking at Hannibal. 'Sorry for being sticky today... I'm just... I'm just worried about you tonight.'

          Hannibal stroked Will's curls and said trying to reassure him:

'Everything is gonna be fine... I promise.' Then he smiled serenely.

          Will smiled to hear the soothing voice of his beloved. Then he raised his eyebrows and made a gesture with his hand, inviting Hannibal to enter his home.

'Please, come in.'

          Hannibal just smiled gratefully and entered the house, right behind him, Will and his dogs entered. The Lithuanian put the bag on the kitchen counter while Will closed the door, trying to calm his dogs, who were still excited after the walk. Hannibal was just looking at Will. 'He's like an angel...' Bedelia's words came to his mind. Hannibal just smiled. Will didn't deserve to have all this taken from him. The doctor looked down, only moving his eyes, a deeply sad glance and lost in his own thoughts.

'Hannibal?'

          The doctor took a slight scare to listen Will calling him.

'Are you ok?' Will continued, getting in front of the doctor.

          He looked at the fisherman and noticed his worried expression. Lecter just gave a gentle smile.

'I'm fine, sweetheart. Thanks.'

          Will blushed his cheeks when heard Hannibal calling him 'sweetheart'. But still insisted.

'You looked sad... I'm mean... deeply sad...' Said the _angel_ , frowning, looking worriedly at the _darkness_.

          Hannibal stared deeply at Will. It was a look of guilt, as if apologizing for something... Will was confused by that.

'Just a impression, Will.' Hannibal said, trying to recompose himself. It definitely was not planned. In the end, Will really had changed something.

'No it's not... You can tell me if something is bothering y-' Before Will could finish the sentence, Hannibal grabbed his forearm suddenly and abruptly pulled him to kiss.

'Hmm!' Will murmured, with eyes wide, surprised by that.

          Seeing that the doctor didn't let him go, Will just closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss, taking his hand to the smooth hair of Hannibal, as he felt the tongue of the Lithuanian touch the roof of his mouth. While both kissed passionately, Will was pacing back, coming to the table and stood there, leaning against it. Will turned his face away, panting, and looked at Hannibal with eyes burning with desire. Hannibal, also panting, stroked Will's neck, then stroked his ear, cheeks and finally reached his mouth with the fingers. Bold, Will licked the two fingers of Hannibal, and then sucked them slowly, in the most erotic way. Hannibal took a amused smile and noticed that he needed to feel that mouth doing the same on his cock.

'Can I taste you, Doctor?' Will asked with a teasing look.

          Hannibal did not even need to 'ask' for Will about this. He just wanted the same thing.

'I'm all yours...' Hannibal replied, teasely.

          Then both switched places. Hannibal sat at the table and Will, breathless, began to unbutton the doctor's pants desperately. He wanted it so bad that he didn't even realize that his dogs were there, 'watching' the show that was going to happen. (Even though they didn't understand anything that was going on...) Meanwhile Hannibal took off his shirt and then Will's shirt. Lecter helped Will to lower his pants, revealing his big erect phallus. Will groaned slightly and smiled at the sight, he felt his cock getting hard and throbbing with that arousal. The agent began stroking the therapist's phallus with one hand, while the other he rubbed his own phallus. Hannibal gritted his teeth and pulled the air through the mouth and then let out a groan to feel the caress of the fisherman. Will bent down and licked the top of the cock, and with the tongue, began to make circular and provocative movements. Hannibal opened his mouth slightly, pulling air deeply, and put his hand on Will's head, stroking his curls. The agent looked up at the doctor's eyes, and smiled as he moved his tongue so (unexpectedly) skillful. Hannibal, breathing heavily, grinned back. Will turned to look down and shoved it down throats. Hannibal automatically clutched Will's hair and groaned. Graham then began to suck it, moving his head back and forth.

          Everything seemed to be paradise when Will's phone rang suddenly, breaking the pace of the fellatio. Will pulled away in fright, breathing desperate and looked toward the cellphone, angry, which was next to Hannibal, on the table.

          Taking a deep breath, extremely aroused, Hannibal looked at it and saw 'Jack Crawford' written on the screen. The doctor looked at Will and said with some difficulty:

'I... I can hold on... Go pick up your phone...'

          Will looked at Hannibal and laughed lightly.

'Of course not.'

          The agent was soon bowing again to continue the 'service', but Hannibal stopped him putting his hand on his chest. Will just looked confused at Hannibal, who was with a sweet expression on his face, with half closed eyes.

'It may be important...' He said panting.

          Will stared spellbound to that cute face.

'You're more important to me, Hannibal... For once in my life... I will prioritize what I want, not what the others want...' Will said, ignoring the cell phone that was still ringing, resting his hands on the table, getting slowly on his knees as he looked deeply to Hannibal.

          The doctor felt chills run through his body. Will continued talking.

'I will not let my interests lastly...' Will was approaching his head, breathing deeply. 'Sorry Jack...' And then he stuck the doctor's cock in his mouth and began to suck it again.

          Hannibal moaned closing his eyes. While his mouth was busy, Will was taking off the rest of his clothes to get naked. The doctor then took his hand to Will's curls and caressed them, and with the other hand he rested on the table. They stayed a while that way. Then Hannibal affectionately grabbed Will's face making him stand up to kiss him, Will looked breathless for the doctor's eyes and both kissed. Both were so immersed in that moment, that neither realized when the phone stopped ringing. While both kissed, Hannibal took his hand up the Will's butt and grabbed it tightly, making the fisherman moaning softly, then Hannibal rubbed his hand on Will's thigh, making him bend this leg, lifting it, resting the knee on the table, as if inviting Will to climb on the table too. With the nearest bodies, Hannibal was able to achieve his fingers in the anus of his little boy, and there began to stroke it.

'You're being so selfish, kid...' Said the breathless doctor, with his lips leaning against the Will ones.

'I don't care...' Said Will, with eyes closed, feeling the caress of Hannibal in his butthole.

          Hannibal just grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him lightly, making him take the knee of the table. Will took a deep breath and just looked confused and curious to his master. He stepped down from the table, switched places with Will turning him facing the table, grabbed the boy's right wrist with one hand and with the other held Will's head, forcing him to bend over the table. (Hannibal looked like a policeman arresting a criminal...) With no choice, Will leaned his chest on the table, letting out a soft moan of defense. Hannibal leaned over Will's back and whispered on his ears.

'Bad kid... I will have to punish you...'

          Will just smiled, getting even more excited. That was fun. Will couldn't deny that he loved being dominated by that man.

          The same hand that held Will's curls, now held the boy's shoulders. Will leaned his head sideways on the table, closing his eyes as he felt the fingers of the other hand of Hannibal, entering deliciously inside his anal hole, wet with the physician's saliva.

'Oh God...' Said the bad kid, with a tone of hoarse and breathy voice. 'Punish me, doctor...'

'I wont be nice...'

          Hannibal then positioned his cock and slid right into Will's tight butthole. Will raised his head and moaned loudly, as if in pain, but Hannibal simply ignored it and started moving his hips forward and backward. Hannibal closed his eyes, feeling his cock go in and out of that warm tight hole. Extremely delicious.

          Will's expression was like if someone were really in pain, but he didn't anything to prevent Hannibal. He was loving it. Will soon relaxed and began to synchronize the movements. Will rested his free hand on the table, lifting his body slightly, arching his back. The image of that pale and muscled Will's back let Hannibal amazed.

          They were speeding movements and breaths were getting more and more breathless. Will realized he would soon cum, and Hannibal seems to have realized it as well, so the doctor took his hand to the boy's cock and began to masturbate him quickly. With the other hand, Hannibal held in Will's shoulder as he moved his hips tightly. Will felt his orgasm coming and arched his back, leading his head back, leaning it on Hannibal's shoulder, and raised one arm, holding the neck of the doctor who was close behind. Hannibal rested his face on Will's face, just listening to the delicious moans and rapid breathing of the fisherman.

          Will groaned loudly closing his eyes tightly while pouring his semen on the table. Hannibal slowed the movements. The doctor pulled off his cock slowly inside of Will. The agent was still high by the orgasm, but he didn't want to leave his therapist by his own, then he turned quickly and got on his knees and sucked the phallus down throat. Hannibal moaned and held Will's hair. With synchronized movements, Hannibal suddenly stopped pouring his juice into the mouth of that bad kid. The doctor took his head back with his eyes closed as he moaned with pleasure. Will pulled away his mouth, breathing deeply, leaving most of the semen drip out, but swallowed a bit. Then he licked his lips wet by that essence of the Lithuanian.

          Will stood up, wiping his mouth with his arm. Hannibal looked at his boy and smiled.

'You taste pretty good, doctor.' Will said panting, licking his lips again, with a smile.

'And you behaved pretty well, kid.' The doctor said, stroking the boy's flushed face.

          Both approached each other, in the middle of that mess, with their bodies naked and dirty... In the middle of the kitchen, with the dogs watching them on that cold morning in Wolf Trap... and both just kissed sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be bloody indeed D: See ya!
> 
> Leave kudos and comment please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
